


Miracle

by BabyyCakess



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have a baby boy. </p><p>(this is a verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Did It

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff. Seriously. That's all. 
> 
> Cheesy title is cheesy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gives birth.

Jensen blinks back his tears of joy and leans forward to give Jared a kiss on his sweaty forehead, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. 

"You did it, baby. He's here."

Jared sighs softly and his eyes droop. His head falls back against the white pillow; he gives Jensen's hand one last squeeze.

" _We_ did it, Jen."

Jensen laughs, low and happy. 

"You did most of the work, babe. Although I think you broke my hand."

Jared's eyes fly open in surprise and he starts to stammer out an apology.

"What--really? I'm sor--"

Jensen shakes his head. 

"I don't mind at all."

Jared grins.

"You're gonna be the best daddy ever."

Jensen leans down for a kiss. 

"So are you. God, I can't believe it...he's really here," he murmurs against Jared's lips.

"I know." There's a sniff as Jared tries to hold back his tears.

Jared's pregnancy hadn't been easy. It took two long years of trying before he finally saw a pink plus sign and then he was sick as a dog for most of it. He'd had too many doctors appointments to count and stuck to a very strict diet, did anything to make sure that everything went okay. 

But now they were here. They had a son.

"I'm so proud of you, Jay."

Jared lets out a watery laugh. 

"Couldn't have done it without you." Jared pauses. "He's so perfect."

"I know," Jensen agrees. 

The doctors had taken the baby away to clean him up and do an evaluation to make sure everything really was okay, considering Jared's pregnancy was so complicated, but the labor was quick and no one was too concerned. It was just a precautionary thing mostly. Just in case. 

Jensen thinks back to the small, screaming infant that he'd briefly seen before he was rushed off. Jared had held him for a full fifteen seconds and Jensen had been starstruck, staring in awe at the human that they'd created. 

A tiny, bloody mess but a beautiful mess. 

"You did good, baby. You can rest now." 

Jared feels one last kiss to his forehead before his eyes slip closed, exhaustion overwhelming him.

"I love you," Jensen murmurs, waiting by his husband's side til the doctors bring his son back.

"L've you too, J'ns," Jared slurs, half asleep. 

Jensen smiles. 

They'll be just fine. 


	2. Cry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said having a newborn was easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided to make this a verse <333

Jensen's only been back at work for a week now and everything seems to be going great; he'd taken some time off to help Jared and their infant son, Noah, get settled at home and life couldn't be better.

But it's only been a few weeks, so in hindsight maybe he should've realized this was the calm before the storm.

He shoots off a quick text to Jared, like he usually does when there's a lull at work and takes a swig of lukewarm coffee.

He doesn't expect an answer back anytime soon, since Jared is usually busy taking care of Noah (or just cooing over how cute he is), so he jumps a little bit when his phone vibrates against his desk within seconds. He sees Jared's name and immediately picks up.

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

His only answer is a muffled sob and he can hear the cries of a baby in the background.

"Jay? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Jensen asks, trying to hide his panic.

There's a loud sniffle and then, "He won't stop crying. I've tried everything. I don't know what I'm doing wrong...maybe he just doesn't like me, Jen. What if he doesn't like me? Fuck," Jared babbles through his tears.

"Ja--"

"Can you come home, Jen? I know you just went back to work but I--just--just today. I really need you right now."

Jensen can hear the anxiety and fear, the absolute helplessness, in Jared's voice and quickly agrees.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Jare. Just stay calm, okay? I love you, sweetheart. And you know that Noah loves you."

He holds his breath, awaiting an answer from his distraught husband.

There's another small sniffle and he can imagine Jared trying to pull himself together and be strong. Jared's default setting is "strong"; it's one of the reasons Jensen loves him so damn much. When Jensen's dad had a heart attack and Jensen fell apart, Jared was strong. They'd made it through more than a few rough patches, thanks to Jared's strength.

"Okay." There's silence for a few seconds. "Thank you, Jensen."

Jensen lets out a small laugh, relieved.

He bites his tongue on the words and hopes that his husband already knows. Jared doesn't need to thank him. Not for this.

*

Thankfully, Jensen is good at his job and on good terms with his boss, so taking the day off isn't a hardship.

Driving home, the traffic is light and Jensen feels his heartbeat quicken as he gets out of his car and walks through the front door.

Oddly enough, it's silent. 

When Jared called, it was complete chaos.

"Jay?" he calls out.

His eyes widen comically when he enters the living room and sees Jared sprawled out on the couch, Noah cuddled up on Jared's chest, both of them fast asleep. Even in slumber, Jared's large hand cradles Noah, keeping him safe and holding him steady.

Jensen feels his eyes water, chest heavy with the strongest love he's ever felt as he takes in the sweet sight.

He grabs his cell phone out of his pocket and snaps a picture.

This is one memory he never wants to forget.

*

Jensen leans down to press a kiss to Noah's head, breathing in the strong, soothing scent of formula and baby shampoo.

He startles a bit when he hears Jared's sleep-rough voice whisper a soft, "hey".

He looks up into his husband's groggy eyes, the long lashes fanned out over his cheeks and sleep-tousled hair.

"Hey, beautiful," he replies.

Jared sticks his tongue out at Jensen, and slowly gets up, careful to hold Noah's head and trying hard not to wake him.

Jensen follows behind, watching with cartoon hearts in his eyes as Jared swaddles Noah and sets him in his crib after pressing a kiss to his forehead.

When the door is halfway shut so as not to disturb the sleeping boy, Jensen turns to Jared. 

"What happened earlier, Jay?" 

Jared takes a deep breath then lets it out before explaining.

"I think I just got overwhelmed and he wouldn't stop crying and so I started crying and I'm sorry I bothered you at work--"

Jensen shakes his head, gives his husband a quick kiss to silence his rambling.

"It's not a bother. I know it's hard for you right now and you don't need to worry about 'bothering' me. If you need me, you just say the word and I'll be there for you, Jay. I love you. We're in this together."

Jared's arms slip around Jensen's waist and he presses small kisses to Jensen's neck.

Jensen thinks he hears the beginning of a "thank you", but it's drowned out by the sound of Noah's cries.


	3. Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy family moment.

"Ow, oh my god, ow!" Jared bellows out through his laughter.

Their two-month old son has figured out that his chubby little fingers can latch onto things and pull and he's become absolutely fascinated with Jared's hair. Right now, he's got long brown strands fisted in his tiny fingers, tugging surprisingly hard for such a small baby. Jared whines softly at Noah and makes a wide-eyed face, only wincing slightly when his son just keeps tugging away, relentless in his endeavors.

Jensen is currently on the couch, laughing his butt off as Jared tries to untangle his hair from his son's grabby fingers.

Upon hearing his daddy's laughter, Noah gives a giant gummy smile and a half formed laugh, that's honestly more of a gurgle, escapes his lips.

When Jensen finally stops laughing and catches his breath, he gets up and walks over to Jared and Noah.

No one misses the way Noah's eyes stay glued to his daddy and his small hands finally leave Jared's hair so he can point a tiny finger at Jensen and Jared melts at the way Noah seemingly reaches out for Jensen.

Jared passes Noah over to Jensen. Jensen's eyes go soft as he brings Noah up to rest against his chest, humming softly to soothe his excited son. It's close to midnight and Jensen has to work in the morning but Noah can be fussy and he loves to snuggle. He usually falls asleep that way and Jared and Jensen don't mind.

"You're so good with him," Jared murmurs, watching as Jensen rocks back and forth and sings to Noah, who is quickly calming down, content to lay against his daddy's chest and observe his surroundings.

Jensen doesn't respond; just gives a serene smile and Jared watches as Noah's eyes get heavier and eventually fall closed.

"I love you," Jared says.

He doesn't even know who it's directed towards, Jensen or Noah or both of them. Either way, his answer is a soft sigh from his sleeping son and Jensen stares at him like he's hung the moon and all the stars.

He doesn't think he's ever been happier than in that moment.


	4. Little Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more cute moments with Baby Noah!! <3

Noah's only two months old and he's already got a few nicknames.

They call him Crankypants when he's fussing. Luckily, he usually only fusses for a good reason, like when he's hungry or gassy or sleepy.  Jensen has taken to affectionately calling him Bug because of his big eyes.

Jared is the one who comes up with Little Bear.

*

It's Saturday so Jared and Jensen are both home with Noah. 

Jensen is on the couch, trying to get a fussy Noah into his bib while Jared makes a bottle in the kitchen.

"The bib is necessary, Noah. You're the messiest eater I've ever seen. You get it from your daddy," he whispers this last part so Jared doesn't hear.

When Jared comes into the living room with a fresh bottle a few seconds later, Noah finally settles enough for Jensen to get the bib on properly. 

"Thank God," Jensen says with a sigh of relief.

"I'm coming, Crankypants," Jared coos, waving the bottle around victoriously. 

Noah's eyes focus on Jared, flickering back and forth between the bottle in Jared's hand and Jared's face. He reaches a hand out towards Jared and thankfully, Jared quickly joins them on the couch and hands the bottle to Jensen. 

Jensen gets Noah comfortably settled and brings the bottle to his lips, watching as Noah latches on, suckling away like a man starved. 

"Oh, you're so deprived," Jared laughs.

"Kid acts like we starve him, Jay," Jensen adds.

After a few minutes of feeding, Jensen pulls the bottle away in order to burp Noah.

But when he pulls the bottle away from his son's mouth and hands it over to Jared so he can grab the burp cloth, Noah lets out a small sound. Not a coo or a half-giggle half-gurgle like he normally does. 

No, it sounds like a little growl.

Jensen stares wide-eyed at his hungry baby and the scowl on his face. 

Jared is cackling.

Between laughs, he gets out, "My God, Jen. He sounds--like--like a little bear."

*

Later, it'll slip out in a moment of unbridled affection. 

Little Bear. 

It's got a nice ring to it.

*

 


	5. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and cute moment between Noah and Jared.

Jared blows a big raspberry on Noah's little tummy, smiling when he hears his son's giggle.

"You are the cutest human on this Earth, I hope you know," Jared says, keeping up a running commentary as he changes Noah's wet diaper.

His cheeks hurt from how big he's smiling when Noah alternates between little coos and gurgles, as if he's making conversation in his own little baby language.

"Tell me more, Noah," Jared replies with wide, interested eyes.

Noah's sleepy green eyes, so much like Jensen's, land on Jared.

He snaps the buttons on Noah's onesie back up and picks him up from the changing table, heart melting when Noah immediately settles contentedly against Jared's chest, already half asleep.

"I love you, little bear," Jared murmurs softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Noah's head.

He doesn't expect a reply, of course he doesn't, but even so, Noah replies the only way he can.

He coos, chubby fingers grabbing tightly to Jared's tee-shirt and it takes some gentle prodding to get him to let go when Jared tries to lay him down in his crib.

He winds up the mobile that hangs above the crib and watches as Noah falls asleep to the twinkling sound. 

Jared takes it all in; trying to memorize the slope of his small nose and the roundness of his cheeks. 

He wonders how he got so lucky.

"I love you so much, my little bear."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me smile :))


End file.
